creepspastafandomcom-20200213-history
Bootleg Super Mario World
You know where nintendo use to work at in the 90's? well, i been searching a lot about the old place. So i decide to go there. Once i got there, The whole place was a mess. Later, i found a Super nintendo game laying on the floor. It was written in black marker, Saying "Bootleg Super mario world" First i thought someone must have lost it before i went to the nintendo building. So i decide to back home and play it on my Super Nintendo. Once i started up the game, Everything was normal until i started up the game. The Whole World was pitch black and the only i could see is the levels. I started up the first level. The Level music was playing backwards, repeating itself over and over and over again. The Emelies were black with Glowing red eye's. The music stopped and everything was missing. And then i saw luigi, looking at the tv screen. The Game went Pitch black and text appeared. It said " WaNt tO PlAy MoRE? " And then the level ended. Now there are 3 levels to play, even though the other levels were there but disappear. I played the next level, Showing only a hallway. It felt like it's a never ending level. But then found a red door. Then a text appear saying " ArE YOu EnJoYiNg mY GAmE yEt? " The level ended and the last level was the only level to play now. The Level was inside a castle. There were written blood on the walls saying, " Help me " " Please HELP ME " " I am trapped" Then i hear sounds, it sound like two people talking, they said Person 1: Why is this guy still playing this? Person 2: I don't know Person 1: (Unknown What he was saying) Person 2: I am waiting for him to over with it Then i saw luigi again, Then it flashed himself 5 times and the screen went black. A text appeared saying " ArE YOu HaPPy THaT YoU BeAteD mY GaMe? " After that the game stopped to work. I reported to nintendo and they send me a short message. To: BADLEMONGUY16 That Bootlag game you have there was a joke from a another company. But you find something that was not really going out well then try to play it again and try to finish the game and all but yeah.......... Also don't send this to a random person or anything like that (even your friend) or something is going to bad soon. If you see the level where that you are in a castle that has written blood on the walls saying help me something like that, then send it to us and everything well be....................... ~ Nintendo Offical Company I went to japan so i talk to the Nintendo Company. Here's what i and nintendo Company: Me: Hey its me BADLEMONGUY16 remember? Worker: Yes i remember you Me: So this the game Worker takes it very fast from my hand Worker: Thank you! Worker shuts door behind fast and locked it I don't know what happened there but i have a feeling that the game was secret. Hopefully Nintendo never found out that i Send the whole story in the internet i gusse. Category:By Poketroll 67Category:GamingCategory:Beings Category:Meme's Category:Ghosts Category:Mario Creepypasta's